The Daily Lives of our Philippines!
by JDAH22megirl
Summary: VEEE! Hello! come and join me and Let's go visit the Nations to see if what they're doing! Especially our Philippines! and the other Nations with your OC with it! I'm in the story too! so Good Luck! QwQ You can be with it if you want! :D [CRACK] R-T BECAUSE OF MEHH AND MY ROM-ROM
1. BIO! :)

**Hello everyone! This chapter will be the character bio of ourselves!**

* * *

**Maria Clara De La Cruz = The Representative of the Republic of the Philippines**

**Age: **18

**Height: **5'4

**Personality:** Philippines Is a cheerful, warmhearted girl. She is known for her friendly personality that someone likes. She can be sometimes violent if she's angry or annoyed. She likes going outside or having a vacation with her friends. she is very naughty if she's having her Free time or Day off of but she's Very Serious if it comes to her country, Business and her Economy, She believes and pray that she will be one of the strongest countries in the world someday, she always look forward for herself and never bring herself down.

**Appearance: **She have a Black with Brownish hair and her eyes is dark brown. She wears a Modern clothes and she wears a Blue Converse since her favorite Color is Blue, Red, Yellow, and White. She wears skinny Dark blue jeans and a White T-shirt with her flag with a Texture or little design like a torn Flag printed in the upper part of the Shirt. She sometimes change her Clothing design and she always wears a Pure gold necklace and a bracelet.

* * *

**OKAY THIS IS MAD.. I'LL POST HER PICTURE IN MY WALL SOMTIMES.. I DREW IT.. SO IT'S MY REAL DESIGN :)**

* * *

**YOU WILL KNOW HER MORE IN A LATE CHAPTERS QwQ**

* * *

GOSH.. I'M TIRED.. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP! ^_^


	2. MOA Adventure: Asians

**Maria: Hey JDAH, Where are we going now?**

**Me: MOA! Text some NATIONS! :'D**

**Maria: YAY! :'D We're going to MOA! *_***

**Feliciano: Veee~ Sorella! What's MOA? Is it beautiful there?**

**Maria: Yes, Feli-chan~! There's many Pizza and Pasta there! Wanna Come?**

**Feliciano: Veeeeee~ Yay! Pizza and Pasta! I'll come! I'll come! :D**

**Lovino: Oi! What are you two doing huh?**

**Me: We're going to MOA! You'll come, right?**

**Lovino : In hell I wi-**

**Me: The Supermarket is supper big that the tomato cart is so Many and long Like a street. :D**

**Lovino: _Shit.. She knows my Weakness! D: _F-fine.. But let's go home after we-**

**FeJDAHRia (Feliciano,JDAH,Maria): YAY~! *Feli grabbed Lovi's curl accidentally.. No not accidentally.. He REALLY DID IT O.O)**

**Lovino: Feliciano! DAFUQ! L-l-let go of me!**

* * *

。。。。MOA! *_*。。。。

* * *

"Hey Everybody!" Maria, Feliciano, and I said in unison. Making The nations to look at us.

"We're going to Moa to have Fun!.." Maria chirp

"And to buy Pasta and Pizza! (=ヮ=)೨" Italy said happily while still pulling romano by his curl who already passed out.. This caught some of the moments from the nations in the room.

(O.O) - The other nations

(=ヮ=)೨ - Italy's Reaction

(≠ㅁ≠)೨ - Romano's Reaction

(OヮO)೨ - My reaction ( oh god i grew a curl!)

Ugh, Everyone's perverted! +_+

"Come on!" Maria goes out of the house and run straight at her car. Spain carry Romano. Feliciano Singing about pasta. And the others is just doing their usual crazy things. Hah. This day is verrrrryyy... Normal.. :).

In a minutes or so, The nations finally arrived at MOA with the..

**Bad Touch Trio= Having their rape faces.**

**BadAss trio= Letting Their Dark Auras scare the BTT. Even Maria i scaring her Father with 'Papa-don't-you-dare-do-that-rape-face-of-yours-or -i-will-kick-yo'-butt!' face**

**And so on and so forth.**

"Okay Guys! It's Already 1pm So we're meating here in the baywalk in 5:00, gets?" I said, letting Maria do that face of her so i can be the one who should speak.

"Sure, But how if we lost!? D:" Alfred said while munching a burger. I snort.

"No you don't but if you do, It's okay! ^_^ " I said while i tried to hide my urge to laugh.

"Well, we'll have a group; The asians, Europeans, Americans and more! OwO " I said.

"Come on now." We go inside the mall.

* * *

**~~HETALIA ASIA!~~**

* * *

"Ugh! I hate this! ≧〜≦ " Philippines proclaimed that she have regretted to be polite and to volunteer in taking the things they will buy.. But she dosen't know that it will be this many ō_ō.

"Eeh? Isn't you the one who invited us to this mall? ;)" Vietnam said while looking at the stores and the stalls everywhere.

"Well yeah but-"

"GGGYYYAAAAA~~! A big Store of Shinaty-Chan! ~~~Aru! \(≧ེワ≦ེ\)" He cut of Maria's sentence and squealed while running to a store full of... Hello Kitty.. well that's what i called it! There's no problem with it!

"Huh?" Japan glanced to his side and his eyes glow and tapped Maria's Shoulder.

"Maria-chan, Maria-chan!, MARIA-CHAN!" Japan shouted exitedly and jumped up and down-What? We can't just jump Up amd Up!

"What? What is it?" Maria's now being shaked by Nihon from the shoulders that her surroundings became two and she can see weird things that a normal person can do.

"Maria-chan! Look! ー(^_^)" Maria turned to the thing that he is pointing and sad to say that our Philippines is actually having the scene like Japan's glowing eyes and jumping moves. Plus! What the hell is it?

.

.

*glance*

.

!

.

.

Ō_Ō

.

.

_**COMIC ALLEY? [1.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU-**_

* * *

**¡BREAKING NEWS: A GIRL WHO'S SCREEN NAME IS JDAH JUST HAVE RAGED TO A STORE NAMED "COMIC ALLEY" WHILE SAYING TO GIVE ALL OF THE ITEMS INSIDE.!**

* * *

"GOOOOSHHHH~~ Dios MIO! T_T i don't know that Jdah can be scary if she saw a Comic alley Store. I'll promise to myself not to let Jdah get near that store _**EVER**_." Maria is sitting onto the floor while hugging her knees from the incident and the other nations from the asian family is KNOCKED OUT after stopping and having a fight to ME. HAH! :D Even the reporters and the camera man is bruised and knocked out too from going near ME.

China then walked near the asians with a confusion remarked his face while holding **FOUR** bags with a logo of Hello Kitty ē.ē

"Uhhh.. What happened here ~aru?" China said while putting the bags down and going near the other asian members.

"Ohhh~ Nothing~~ Heehee (=^+)

" (ō_ò)?" =china's reaction.

"Ugh! Let's just go!"I said while picking up vietnam and taiwan. China bring his bag and carries Japan and Korea. Philippines walk near us and we get goong now to wake the four up and we're gonna eat in the Food Court.

" Hm... I wonder if when i will see Void again." I said as they go to the Food court.

* * *

**Me: Hm.. I know it's so SHHHOOOORRTT! QAQ But please review! ^_^ Please choose if What group will i go next! Is it The Europeans, The Americans, The Africans? VOTE!**

**Maria: Heyy.. Imma hungry..**

**Me: It's not my problem, You're older than me so maybe you can cook delicious foods.. I'm only 12 =_=**

**Maria: But- But**

**Me: No buts! Just ask Mr. ARU to cook something for you! (=ེㅁ=)/࿉**

**Maria: D':**

* * *

**EDIT! DAMN! **

**1. Okey.. It's a store full of ANIMES,some are cartoons ;D BUT I THINK IT'S ONLY IN THE PHILIPPINES D:**

* * *

**I need 5 Reviews FOR THIS CHAPTER TO UPDATE! ^_^**


	3. Kababalaghan! No 1 :'(

**Maria: 。。。。。/shiver**

**Kiku: What is Kha.. Bahragan.**

**Maria: *Startled* GYAAA! BAKLA NANAY MO KIN***OT MO!**

**Me: *gasp* *covers her mouth* Maria! Where the hell did you learn that colorful words!?**

**Alfred: Hahahahaha! Hey! I heard and understand that! Hahahahaha!**

**Me: How the-Why the-What-**

**Alfred: Remember.. I colonize Her before..**

**Kiku: What did maria say Alfred-san?**

**Alfred: *Remembers* PFTT.. Bwahahahaha.. A event where a boy became a girl and have a son then love each other.. For short.. Incest... _**

**Kiku: /Fall dead on the floor.. Oh.. He need more blood**

* * *

・。。【KABABALAGHAN】。。・

・●◎.。〒【No.1】〒。.◎●・

* * *

Ahh.. South Korea, What a beautiful place! Lights are bright, Musics is awesome! Who could possibly hate this place.

**(Yong Soo: This is mine , Da ze!)**

Shut up! I didn't say the Nation! I said the place! Well. Let's just ignore it.. it will brake the story. The World conference is in the South Korea.. For now and they are very shocked and confused about our funny Yong Soo is so quiet, and Polite. He concentrate in the Meeting every seconds and **Not **groping someone's breast and **Not **saying "This is mine, Da ze!".. Well earlier As you see it above..that gives the nations creepiness to this country.

Wait.. Quiet? Polite? Concentrating? Not groping someone's breast? Not saying "This is mine, da ze!"? .GOD.. SO FOLKS! BELIEVE IT OR NOT! MIRACLES DO COME TRUE!.

.

.

But that actions still give someone some creeps.ㅎ ㅡ ㅎ

Well never mind this! ^_^ Let's go to the nations.. Starting with Grandpa aru!

**(Aru: I'm not a grandpa ~aru! and why does my name is "ARU" o-o)**

"hey Maria, Can you please give this to Kiku ~aru. I have many things to do ~aru. Please ~aru."

"Okay kuya aru. Goodbye!" Maria said teasingly. Chuckling.

"Be careful ~aru, and I already have many nicknames so quit it already ~aru." He replied as he tried to stop the urge to give Maria a lesson.

"Geehee~ as You say so." She wave her hand and finally close the door

**(me: I wonder why the camera didn't see maria opened the door..)**

**(Romano: When the hell do we have a cameras.. This is a story.. Not a video..)**

**(me: Oh~~ Rom-rom is here.. And videos is story too~)**

**(Romano: Stop calling me that and shut the Fuck up!)**

"Hm? Why did I sense Someone called romano 'Rom-rom'..and He's cursing the Author?" Maria rub her chin and just shrugged.

"Never mind.. I think they're planing bad.." She face palmed ".. Not again."

When she is walking in the street in the middle of the night alone.**(Me: guys, China is already in the hotel and kiku is still in the building.. No wonder why.)** There is no cars, no peoples, weird right. She sighed. She just looked at the park until..she saw something... No.. She felt something weird. A chill send down her spine, Remember; looking back is... Probably a bad Idea.

_'ｗｈａｔ。。。ｔｈｅ。。。ｈｅｌｌ'_

_。_

_。_

_。_

_。_

_**GYAAAAAAA!**_

_。_

_。_

_。_

"KYAAAAAAA!" Maria Scream and Run as fast as she can just to go to Kiku's office Safe..

' ㅠ_ㅠ Mother of god! What the hell is that thing!? Q _ Q'

"WHERE'S MY BABY!" ... HORRY SHEET... She's following Her.. Plus.. She's faster than Maria!

.

.

(／ㅎ ㅡ ㅎ)／... 《-Maria's Reaction

.

.

"I don't know, Girl! I dunno!" Maria glanced to her but she's nowhere to be found. She sighed. 'Maybe I'm just paranoid that I can think of something weird' she thought, she look to side to side and nothing. She sighed. She so she can go to kiku but..

"asdfghjklomigodnoooooo!" She's In front of Maria's Face while saying "Where's my baby?! I WILL KILL YOU!" She paled she just point a Place.

"There! I saw your baby there!" The girl rotate her head by 180 degrees. Ouch. Maria have a goosebumps and having an Urge to cry and Scream. The girl went to where Maria pointed. She sighed. She turned back and with one step..

**"SHE'S NOT HERE!"** Maria Turned around a little and a shocking event happened. The girl just run-crawl straigt into her face like a lighting with her face still in 180 degrees like her neck is broken. This is probably the most shocking day of her life.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **That scream somewhat like heard in the whole nation.

* * *

"...ia! Wake up!"

"Oh no! Is she dead. Ó_Ò"

"Maria-san :( "

"Maria-noona! Wake up already, Da ze! _"

"Veeee~~ D-doitsu! Do you think s-sorella is *sob* alright?"

"S-stop hugging me!"

"Oi! Potato bastard! Stop hugging my Fratellino!"

"¡ M-Mi hija~! *sob*"

"Stop h-hugging me, Tomato bastard! (ㅁпㅁ)Ꭷ" oh my god! What happed to rom-rom's curl!? D:

"This maybe the happiest moment in my life!"

"What!? shut up ~aru!"

Maria heard many people talking that is very familiar to her, she groned and someone or something grabbed her arm; shaking it, hugging it, waving it... ㅍ ㅡ ㅍ she opened her eyes and look at the one who is randomly playing at her arm.

It was: Alfred F. jones

(ㅎ ㅡ ㅎ) - Maria's reaction

(ㅂ ㅅ ㅂ) - Alfred's reaction

"Wow.. You grew some Arthur's eyebrows!Ｄ："

Good thing our Maria is a Long tempered girl or else.. You wouldn't know

"Mi Hija! Don't you dare hurt her!" Antonio is going to charge at America but they tackled him.

"Shut up you git!" Arthur smack America's head.

"Ooowww~~ That hurts Iggy~" Alfred made a puppy eyes to England which is a Very Awesome moment to Maria from the Sweetness that she have receive a Diabetes. Arthur looked away, Eye's twitching, Face's flushing.. You already know if what's time now..Maria!

.

"KYAAA~! It's UsUk Time!" Maria's Fan girl side is attacking again so BACK OF if you don't want Maria to scratch your face.

"S-s-s-Shut up, Maria!" England retorted, Face getting even more red from the embarrassment and the.. if you know what i mean *wink*

"Vee~~Hey JDAH Why are you winking into the space?" Feliciano asked me like he cares.

"U-e-ehh.. w-well.. It's none of your business ^_^"..." I blushed a little because all of the nations in the room looked at me. Some are smiling like and Idiot.. especially South Korea, While some looked at me like they saw a Ghost. =_=

"Ooookay.. Well.. Hey, Maria! Japan saw you lying on some streets here in South Korea ~aru.. What happened to you ~aru?" China worriedly ask Maria which making her tense up and hug her knees and she is.. shaking?

"Oi! Mango Bitch! What's Wrong with you?" Romano go near Maria and touched her forehead. there's nothing wrong. Maybe she's going crazy

"Mi-Mi Hija! Are you alright? are you hurt? Did someone RAPE YOU?" Spain said and you can hear the sounds of smacking.

"Noona? Are you alright?"

"W-well.. K-Korea.. W-who i-i-is t-Th-that g-girl in pin-nk a-and s-s-says i-i-f w-where's her b-b-baby?" Maria grabbed the poor Romano's arm and grip it tightly..

"Mango Bitch! My arm! It hurts! DX" Romano shake her and the thus fight begin. Korea's eyes widen when she ask him. All of the nations became confused from how he acts. He looked at her and a tint of tears going down his cheeks. He shakes her arm. Making maria look to him and let go of the poor Romano's arm Who is currently Unconscious. O.o

"Noona.. I-i th-think you saw th-the B-bong Chong D-dong Ghost." Korea sob while snug his face in Maria's Chest who is having a bad plan of gropping her chest.

"Veee~ Bong.. er.. what?"

"Maybe he mean Bong Gong Hong Ghost ~aru." O.O

"W-well.. China-san.. It's Bong Chong Dong Ghost."

"What!? Did that Bong thingy thing Hurt her?"

"No.. It just Traumatized her."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Who?"

"Are you Fuckin' Listening? I said the Bong Chong Ghost, Da ze!" Almost Everyone' Eyes grew big as he Replied at the Question. Well he do share some attitude towards Romano ت

"Ugghhh... " Korea smaks his face and began stomping his feet at the ground while sitting on the chair besides the bed and maria just pats his head. He sighs.

"Hey, What do that Thing really do to the victim ~aru?" China walk towards Korea while holding a panda that came out of nowhere. Korea frowns and sigh. they really don't get out of carbon dioxide (≠ㅁ≠)

"Umm.. Well, I don't know, Da ze. It depends on the Ghost if what it will do to the victim. Noona is soooo lucky that it didn't posessed or killed her. ^_^" Yong soo said as he clap his hands and hugged Maria. This makes Maria smile warmly at him and petted his head.

"Noooooonaaaa~ My people and I are scared of HER..We don't want to see her since she have many victims sinced she died~!" Korea sobbed.

"Don't Worry korea, You won't see her again. Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue =^=" Maria said as she pats koreas head with a evil aura flowing the room.

으 ㅁ 으 = Korea's Face

므 ㅅ 므 = Maria's Face

TBC...

* * *

**Okay.. It is said THAT IN SOUTH KOREA.. A GIRL TAKES A SUICIDE BECAUSE SHE HAD DIVORCED TO HER HUSBAND AND HER DAUGHTER IS SOMEWHAT.. DX**

**IT IS SAID THAT SHE ALWAYS BEING SEEN IN THE ROAD/ STREET WHERE SHE TAKES HER SUICIDE DX.. MANY PEOPLE SAID IT.. NOT ME.. AND THE ACTUALL PERSONS WHO SAW IT SAID.. **

**JDAH: Okay.. I'm scared of korea now TAT**

**Maria: Don't worry we got you back *shivers***

* * *

**Okay.. I don't promise that i need 5 reviews so i can update.. PROMISE BREAKER XD**


	4. JDAH22megirl special chapter

**._.**

* * *

**GUYS.. THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIAL... SO PLEASE GO TO THE OTHER CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS :/ THIS IS THE TRUE STORY OF MY LIFE. I REMARKED THIS AS THE REMEMBRANCE IF HOW MY LIFE IS REALLY CRUEL BEHIND THIS STORIES AND DRAWINGS IN MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT.. AND IF HOW A LAUGH AND DO A JOKER MOVES IN SCHOOL. MY LIFE IS A PAIN ;(.. I WANT TO POST THIS IN FICTIONPRESS...**

* * *

"Okay class, you will write your Autobiography-"

"Sir, Can i write Tagalog, English or Taglish?" I asked while i waved my hands. BTW I'M SITTING IN 1ST ROW XD.

"It's up to you if what you will choose. This is History not a language subject." My Teacher just shrugged and sit down at the chair near the teacher's table; I looked at my classmate beside me and i asked her if what is her formatting. She just looked at me and get back to her work. 'WTH!?' I looked at my classmate who is in the other side of me. She is busy. She written long words already!. I then looked at my classmate who is not far away from me. She is a PhilAm. HALF-FILIPINO HALF-AMERICAN. Weird right? I'm loosing hope i guess. But i shouldn't! **BECAUSE THE NAME OF OUR SECTION IS "HOPE"**

"I have no choice." I start writing my AuthoBiography.

* * *

_AUTHOBIOGRAPHY_

_This is my Authobiography. My name is (AUTHOR'S TRUE NAME) born in April 5, 2001 with the Parents of (AUTHOR'S MOTHER'S NAME) My Father with (AUTHOR'S FATHER'S NAME) My Father. When i born. I have a problems. My family spent almost Half a million pesos because of that so i will have my surgery. I almost died. But i'm so lucky to survive. When I was 2 years old. My Grandmother was sent to a hospital and later known to have a Breast Cancer. My mother spent Almost half of our treasures just for her to have a surgery too like me. But failed and died. When i was 2 1/2 My father have a Lung Cancer too and we spent a million for him. Like my grandmother. He also died. I never see him with my two eyes in a good vision. I maybe still remember if how we have great things but i only remember it with a blury mind. I can see gis face through the pictures. When i was 4 years old, My oldest Aunt snatch all of our money away which lend my Mother and Aunt to Fight. We maybe forgave her but i won't forget that moment. When i was celebrating my 6th Birthday at the province of my father, I knew that this will be my last birthday party then none. When i was 8 years old in September 2009. Ondoy struck in the Philippines and almost crashed our Grandparents home. Good thing no one died in my family but we won't get the trauma easily away our mind. My bestfriend-Classmate's Cousin died from the flood. He is a Top 1 student. He is a Valedictorian of our school. We feel bad for him. In April 2012 Right after my Birthday, My oldest aunt and My mother fight again and we don't know that she stole some of our Pure gold and Silver Necklaces and Bracelets that came from our Grandmother and the last memory of her. That almost cost P100,000. In March 2013, I graduated at Being Grade 6 and felt bad that me and my bestfriends and classmates won't see again but we can chat in facebook. I don't cry. I maybe got no rewards or any medals and awards. I'm still happy to graduate and to have great school and friends. I enroled in the High school department of my Former school. I'm so glad to see that all of my friends actually enrolled there too. I was exited since we all can see each other again. In June 6, 2013 My first day of school and the first day of my life being a High School student. I'm a little sad that me and my friends are assembled to different sections. But our sections is still near us. And i met great new friends and i was abled to speak to my PhilAm classmate for the first time. This grade is the second grade for me to have foreigner classmates from Grade 2 which is a Japanese boy who is currently living in japan now. This life maybe the coolest. Now i belive that life of being a High school is the awesomest Grade ever._

_Signature: (AUTHOR'S SIGNATURE)_

* * *

_Translated from tagalog to English._

* * *

"Hmm.. Writing Authobiography is a little fun, I guess." I said as i finished my paperwork.

"Okay class, pass your papers in the forward in 10..9..8" My teacher said as i collected the papers. My life is somewhat fun with my friends

* * *

**And yes in the philippines, sections is named like "Sampaguita" "Jose Rizal" "Mahogany" - Examples IF YOUR SCHOOL IS PUBLIC. BUT IF YOU'RE PRIVATE.. THE SECTIONS WILL BE LIKE "St. Leo the Great" "Wisdom" "Hope" - Examples IF YOUR SCHOOL IS A CHRISTIAN SCHOOLS OR WHATNOT.**


	5. ONLY IN THE PHILIPPINES

**\(^_^)/**

* * *

"-es, As i was saying you-" England's sentence was cutted of by the ringtone as he is explaining a solution if how to reduce Global Warning

_**"TIW~ TIW~ TIW~ TIW~ TIW~"**_

_**"What The bloody Hell Is That!?"** _

The Nations turned to Maria as she tried to shutdown her phone until England get it.

"H-H-hiii~ "^_^ " Maria nervously said as he already have his Spell book.

**_" GIVE . ME .THAT."_**

England confiscate Maria's Phone as he continue to discuss the solution. Maria pouted but then smiled. She put her hands in her pocket in her jeans and she secretly looking to her second PHONE and typing insanely and send then immidiately looking back to England so no one realized her.

* * *

_**"ONLY IN THE PHILIPPINES!"**_

* * *

Maria is walking in the building while finding the elevator.

"Ughhh... Where in the world is that elevator? Elevators can't walk to move!" Maria grumbled as she stomped her feet and her stomach growled. Maria looked side to side to see if there's a peoples suspecting her actions. She sighed. "That was a close one ^_^ I'm hungry." She said as she walked to the cafeteria which is in the 6th floor so people won't go up and down up and down back and forth. Especially, she forget that she will go outside of the building so she can meet with her best friends even they are human.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY_

"UGHHHHHH.. Where the hell is she?" The human's patient is getting smaller and thinner if she kept waiting.

* * *

**[[[After Lunch *Burppp*]]] **

"Ahhh.. Finally I'm full." She patted her tummy until she reached the elevator and almost miss it. The elevator opened. Revealing Her best Friend who is annoyed in the face.

"Ano na? **[1.]**" She tapped her foot to the elevator floor as she continues to glare to Maria.

"HUH? Bakit?**[2.]**" Maria said as she looked to her friend. Her friend points at the clock and now look at her directly in the eyes.

"Bababa ba?** [3.]**" Maria asked as she going inside the elevator.

"Bababa **[4.] **" The girl sighed as Maria just laughed off her embarrasment.

"What a hassle." The girl grumbled and now got out of the building with Maria.

* * *

_**"ONLY IN THE PHILIPPINES!"**_

* * *

"Hahahahahaha- Ow..hihihihihihi.." Maria typed into her cellphone fast.

**_"Ajejejejejejejejeje... HOewsz Phoew.. Muxtuh N3h?" ((MY VERSION!))_ _[5.]_**There's a message that sent back to Maria.

_**"Ow3k4y l0hn6." ((AGAIN! MY VERSION!)) [6.]** _Maria insanely typed to her phone.

_**"Uhl33ze nAh 4q." ((*sigh* *shakes head* *facepalmed*)) [7.]**_Her friend replied.

_**"OKAY.. BYE.. :3"** _Maria Closed her phone and starts surfing in the internet; Putting a lots of Status in FaceBook can lend to TWIBOOK.

**_"AJEJEJEJEJEJEJE." _**Maria typed in her keyboards fast sending vibrations to the table and to her computer. And the Table broke with her cellphone which is placed onto the table is not functioning too.

" D: "

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"OH COME OOOOON! *SIGH* GREENBELT, HERE I COME T_T." [5.]_**

* * *

_**"ONLY IN THE PHILIPPINES!"**_

* * *

Okay.. My mom is getting angry.. I'll try OMAKING IT ;))) REVIEW!


End file.
